1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for unloading agricultural material from a farm implement, such as a grain cart, into a bin or container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Farm implements with storage bins configured to transport grain or seed and load containers or bins with the transported material, such as grain carts, typically include a conveyor with a chute at the discharge end. The auger or conveyor is positioned on the grain cart such that it may be used to discharge material into a container or bin next to the grain cart. The chute is typically fixed in a downward facing position so that the material discharged from the auger or conveyor is directed downwardly into the bin or container. The problem with this system is that all of the discharged material is directed to the same location in the bin or container, which may cause the material in the bin to be unevenly distributed. The uneven distribution of material can put undue strain on the frame of the container or semi-trailer in which it is loaded, cause overflow of material prior to using the full capacity of the grain cart and/or container and increase likelihood of roll over. Also, the uneven distribution of material can cause overloading of container and/or uneven loading of the axles, which may cause stress on roadways or weight tickets from the Department of Transportation. To change the position the material is discharged, the vehicle towing the implement, such as a tractor, must continually move forward in short intervals. Repositioning the grain cart and tractor relative to the storage bin wastes time and fuel. This constant starting and stopping puts a large amount of wear and tear on the clutch of the vehicle.